1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to embossed metallic flakelets to be used as a material for a hologram pigment and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, embossed metallic flakelets are known as a material for a hologram pigment to show different colors depending on viewing direction. For example, Japanese National Stage Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 8-502301 discloses a method for producing a metallic flake pigment with an embossed pattern. According to this disclosed method, on an embossed pattern formed on the surface of a carrier sheet is formed a release surface which is embossed so to follow the embossed pattern, a metallic film is adhered to the release surface so to form the embossed pattern on it, and the release surface is dissolved to remove the metallic film from the carrier sheet. The prepared metallic film with the embossed pattern is pulverized into metallic flakes with the embossed pattern.
However, the above-described conventional production method does not form any protective film on the embossed metallic film, and when the metallic film is finely pulverized, it is probable that the embossed pattern formed on the metallic film might be lost. Also, the embossed surface might be damaged. Accordingly, it is not a practically established technology as the method for producing embossed metallic flakelets.